


The Mix-Up

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, High School, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2020, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: “I accidentally grabbed your notebook and I found a crap ton of gay writings/doodles and they’re amazing. Wait, are those combinations of our names all over the pages?”
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Denise, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 27
Kudos: 123





	The Mix-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrace/gifts).



> Merry Pitchmas from your Secret Santa!

Chloe was walking down the hall, talking to her best friend Aubrey about the school’s upcoming annual “Snow Ball” holiday dance. They were heading the decorations committee, and Chloe wanted to hang snowflakes made by committee members while Aubrey wanted to purchase the decorations from a store. She wasn’t looking where she was going and walked right into Beca Mitchell, a quiet girl, new to the school, with whom Chloe and Aubrey shared a few classes.

“I’m so sorry!” exclaimed Chloe. The two of them scrambled to grab their things. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” said Beca. “I’ve got to go or I’ll miss my bus!”

Chloe looked to see Beca take off even faster toward her locker to get her things.

“It figures that alt-girl would walk right into you,” Aubrey said.

“It was my fault for not looking where I was going,” said Chloe. “Now, about the snowflakes?”

“Let’s get over to the art room,” said Aubrey. “We’ll settle this with the committee.”

“Sure,” said Chloe. She turned to follow Aubrey to the lockers, grabbing her things and heading straight to the meeting.

They put the idea to a vote, and Chloe was pleased that the committee wanted to make the snowflakes themselves. They got to work and had quite a few snowflakes made by the end of the committee meeting.

She carefully stored the snowflakes and headed home.

* * *

After dinner, she opened her backpack to get started on her homework. She was really confused when she opened what she thought was her math notebook. There were a bunch of drawings on several of the pages. Chloe quickly realized that she must have accidentally grabbed Beca’s notebook instead when they bumped into each other.

Chloe looked closer at the drawings, unable to contain her curiosity. They were incredibly detailed, and they almost always showed two teenage girls together. There were a few other doodles, but even those had been drawn carefully. She’d even filled in a few colors. There was a lesbian pride flag and a few hearts with rainbow or lesbian pride colors. She flipped through a few more pages and gasped at what she saw. Among the drawings were several names written: “Beca Beale” “Chloe Mitchell” “Beca Mitchell-Beale” “Beca Beale-Mitchell” “Beca and Chloe Beale” “Beca and Chloe Mitchell”.

Chloe slammed the notebook shut. She’d had absolutely no idea about any of this. She was pretty certain that Beca had spoken more words to her when they’d bumped into each other than she’d said to her the whole school year.

Chloe had definitely noticed how pretty the new girl was that first day, but Beca seemed so shy and closed-off that she hadn’t tried to get to know her.

Chloe texted Aubrey, figuring the easier problem to solve was not having her math notes to study for the next day’s test. She didn’t know how to get in touch with Beca, anyway.

_C: Any chance you can come over with your math notes? I don’t have my notebook  
_ _A: How do you not have your notebook?  
_ _C: I thought I took it with me but I didn’t  
_ _A: I’ll be over in ten minutes  
_ _C: Thanks! You rock!_

Chloe spent the next ten minutes trying to figure out what she wanted to do. She definitely didn’t want to out Beca. The girl kept to herself, and Aubrey had already made a few comments about the excessive amount of eyeliner she wore.

Aubrey let Chloe look at her notes, and, by the end of the evening, Chloe felt like she just might survive the test.

“You are a lifesaver,” Chloe said. “Thank you!”

“What would you do without me?” asked Aubrey.

“Probably fail trig,” said Chloe.

“See you tomorrow.”

“Bye!”

Chloe made sure to carefully tuck away the notebook in her backpack before heading to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe waited by Beca’s locker.

When Beca arrived she said, “I think we mixed up our notebooks yesterday.”

She fished out the notebook and handed it to Beca. She was pretty sure she saw the color drain from Beca’s face.

“Thanks,” Beca mumbled. She went through her backpack and handed Chloe her notebook.

Chloe opened the book for a second and said, “Oh, good. I was afraid I’d lost my math notes.”

Beca simply nodded.

“Thanks, Beca. I’ll see you in English!”

“Yeah,” she said, opening her locker.

* * *

Chloe spent the next week trying to get Beca to open up and talk to her. She invited her to join the decorating committee for the Snow Ball, but Beca simply shook her head.

Exactly a week after she’d returned the notebook, Chloe saw Beca sitting alone at lunch. She startled the girl when she took a spot across the table from her.

“Why are you sitting here?” Beca asked.

“Hello to you, too,” said Chloe.

“Hi.”

“Where’s Jesse?” He was the only student that Chloe had ever seen talking to Beca.

“He’s got the flu,” said Beca.

“Sorry to hear that. So, what’s for lunch?”

“Chicken salad sandwich. What about you?”

“PBJ.”

“I can’t have those anymore. Sheila the stepmonster is allergic to peanuts, so we can’t have any in the house,” said Beca.

“Is she that bad?”

“The allergy or the step _monster_ part of it?”

“Both?”

“I have no idea about the allergy, actually. I just know that she and my dad never have any in the house because of it. I guess she’s not a total monster, but I don’t like her all that much.”

“Why not?” asked Chloe.

Beca shrugged, and Chloe decided to drop the subject.

* * *

Chloe continued to eat lunch with Beca for the next week. She got more details from Beca each time. She’d moved from Seattle over the summer. Jesse was her stepbrother, and he’d actually stopped sitting with his friends at lunch because they made her uncomfortable. Her parents divorced when she was five, and her dad moved to Atlanta and married Sheila just before Beca turned ten. The more time she spent with Beca, the more Chloe liked the girl.

“So, if you don’t mind my asking,” Chloe began. “How did you end up living with your dad after so many years with your mom?”

Beca looked down at the table and answered in a voice just above a whisper. “She died.”

“I’m so sorry, Beca. I had no idea.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Beca said.

“Of course not. You don’t have to.”

“Thanks,” she said, giving Chloe a weak smile.

* * *

The next day, Chloe saw Jesse sitting with Beca again at lunch. She was about to ask to join them, but she felt Aubrey tugging her arm toward their usual table. “Come on, she’s not eating alone today. Sit with us!”

Chloe sat down at a table occupied by a few other members of the decorating committee - Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Denise, Jessica, and Ashley. They happily discussed the upcoming Snow Ball.

“So, do you have a date for the dance yet, Chloe?” asked Stacie.

“Not yet,” she said, looking wistfully at Beca’s table.

“We’re going together,” said Jessica and Ashley.

“Jessica already picked out our sweaters,” said Ashley. She held up her phone showing a picture of a black [sweatshirt](https://ibb.co/g4P50xN) with a rainbow design on it that said: “Happy Holigays.”

“Cute,” said Aubrey.

“We’re going together,” said Denise. “I found these. They’re perfect.” She showed a picture on her phone of a pair of [sweatshirts](https://ibb.co/7NXF4hJ). One said: “I don’t do matching sweaters.” The other said: “But I do.”

“I’ll guess CR is wearing the one on the left,” said Chloe.

“Damn right,” said CR. “Denise is lucky she’s pretty.”

“You’re whipped,” said Aubrey.

CR just rolled her eyes.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Chloe found Tom, the captain of the football team, waiting for her at her locker.

“Hey, Tom,” she said.

“Hey, Chloe. So, I heard you didn’t have a date to the Snow Ball yet.”

Chloe heard a frustrated almost growl-like sound from someone to her left. She looked and saw Beca running away.

“I don’t, but--”

“Well, I don’t either,” said Tom.

“That’s too bad,” said Chloe. “I have to go.”

“But, Chloe!” Tom called after her as she took off in a run to catch up with Beca.

She got to Beca’s locker and saw the girl hastily throwing things into her backpack. She was looking away and she could hear her sniffling.

“Beca?”

“What?” she replied, still sniffling and looking away.

“I...I saw you running off, and I wanted to see if you were okay. But I guess you’re not.”

“It’s nothing,” said Beca. “I need to go before I miss my bus.”

“I can take you home.”

“No, thank you.” Beca headed toward the front of the school.

“Beca, wait!” called Chloe.

“What?” she asked, looking agitated.

Chloe took a deep breath. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Snow Ball with me.”

Beca stood still, seemingly frozen in place.

Chloe slowly walked closer to her and said, “It’s okay if you don’t want to go. I’ve just enjoyed getting to know you, and I’d really like to take you to the dance.”

“Are you serious?”

“Totes,” said Chloe.

“I was actually going to ask you, but…” Beca trailed off, nodding her head toward Chloe’s locker.

“Tom was probably about to ask me, but I would much rather go with you.”

“You would?”

“Yes. So, would you like to go with me?”

“Yeah,” said Beca, her lips spreading into a grin. “That would be cool.”

“Great, so I’ll just give you my number,” Chloe began.

“Shit!” Beca yelled. “That was my bus...My dad and the stepmonster are at work. They’re going to be so pissed if I call them to pick me up.”

“My offer to take you home stands. Besides, I might as well figure out where you live so I know where to go to pick you up for the dance.”

“Yeah, that’s...thanks. I don’t live too far from here. Just a little too far to walk.”

“It’s no problem,” said Chloe.

Beca handed Chloe her phone as they walked to her car. “Put your number in and text yourself.”

Chloe did so and handed the phone back to Beca. “Is your lock screen a picture of you and your mom?”

“Yeah.”

“You look just like her.”

“We used to get that a lot,” she said, sighing.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I just don’t talk about her too much. The pain is too fresh.”

“I’m sure it is. I’m willing to listen whenever you want to share. No rush.”

“Thanks,” said Beca.

She directed Chloe to her home, and Chloe was thrilled to tell her it was only three streets over from her place.

“If you want, I can take you to school in the mornings. Better than riding the bus. I’ll even take Jesse too.”

“Jesse rides with Bumper most mornings. Bumper hates me, though, and I’d rather eat dirt than ride in a car driven by him anyway.”

“Yeah, I know Bumper. You know that’s not even his real name, don’t you?”

“What’s his real name?” Beca asked.

“Dana,” she said. “He got picked on for having a girl’s name in elementary school. He’d made the argument that it was a ‘unisex name’ for years before deciding to go by Bumper.”

“Weird.”

* * *

That evening, Chloe got a call from Aubrey.

“What happened with Tom?” asked Aubrey.

“Hi, Aubrey. How are you?”

“Skip the pleasantries, Chloe. I practically hand-delivered Tom to you.”

“I don’t need your help. I have a date,” said Chloe.

“Then, why did you say you didn’t at lunch?”

“I asked her after school.”

“Who did you ask?”

“Beca Mitchell.”

“I thought you were just sitting with that alt-girl to be nice.”

“I might have been, at first, but she’s actually pretty great once you get to know her,” said Chloe. “Besides, we don’t all go for leggy brunettes, you know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I caught Stacie checking you out at lunch.”

“Really?” Aubrey asked, excited.

“Busted!”

“Not fair, Chloe.”

“I think she likes you. Act like a Posen and ask her to the Snow Ball before someone else does!”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I’m hanging up now. Call Stacie,” said Chloe.

* * *

The next day, Chloe went back to sitting with Beca at lunch. She smiled when Beca shooed her stepbrother away.

“Jesse, I appreciate you sitting with me. But, you should go sit with your friends.”

“You sure, pipsqueak?”

“I hate that name,” said Beca. “Go!” She made shooing motions again.

Jesse headed to another table to sit with Bumper.

“I missed eating with you,” said Beca.

“I brought an extra PBJ,” said Chloe. “Want it?”

Beca happily grabbed the sandwich. “Oh my god, I missed this,” said Beca. “I’m surprised you made it with crunchy, though.”

“Oh, do you prefer creamy peanut butter?”

“Not in my sandwiches. I like it for dipping, though.”

“Same.”

“I thought my mom and I were the only people with that opinion,” said Beca.

Chloe smiled at Beca’s casual mention of her mother.

Once they were done, Beca said, “Thanks for the sandwich. I haven’t had one of these in months. Oh, shit. What about the stepmonster? I don’t _actually_ want to kill her!”

“Could you ask Jesse how bad his mom’s allergy is?”

“No way. I don’t trust him not to tell my dad and Sheila.”

“I thought you two got along,” said Chloe.

“Yes and no,” said Beca. “He did make a point to try and make things a little easier for me as the new kid at school. But he’s a pain in the ass too. He’s always bugging me to watch movies even though I hate most of them. It’s been a tough change for everyone. I went ten years without living with my dad, other than obligatory ‘dad visits’ to living with him and his new wife and my stepbrother full-time.”

“I’m sure it’s hard.”

“I’ll figure it out, I guess.”

“I’m sure,” said Chloe. “I’m sure if you just wash your hands really well, you probably won’t bother your stepmother. Maybe rinse your mouth out when you get home too. I had a neighbor with a peanut allergy when I was little, and that was what we had to do.”

“Thanks. I’ll do that.”

Chloe glanced over to her usual lunch table and snickered.

“What’s so funny?” asked Beca.

“I told Aubrey to ask Stacie to the Snow Ball, and it looks like she said ‘yes.’”

They both looked at the table and Stacie practically had Aubrey in her lap, causing both Beca and Chloe to laugh.

* * *

A few mornings later, Chloe brought up the subject of the dance on their car ride to school.

“So, do you want to wear coordinating or matching sweaters to the dance?” asked Chloe.

“What are you talking about?” asked Beca.

“It’s an ugly sweater theme.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Not at all. We only insist on formal wear at the prom. The homecoming is semi-formal, so we pick a casual theme for the winter dance.”

“This is ridiculous,” said Beca. “They call them ugly sweaters for a reason!”

They pulled up to the school. Chloe threw her best puppy-dog eyes at Beca. “Does this mean you don’t want to go?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Of course not. I’ll go. But I get a say in what we wear!”

“Great!” Chloe instantly brightened and clapped her hands.

Beca just shook her head.

* * *

Chloe arrived at Beca’s the night of the Snow Ball to pick her up. She politely introduced herself to Beca’s father and stepmother.

“So, are you driving?” asked Beca’s father.

“Yes,” said Chloe.

“How long have you had your license?”

“I got it over the summer, so almost six months.”

“Any accidents?”

“No, sir.”

“Do you text while driving?”

“Of course not,” said Chloe. “I have hands-free in my car, but I don’t even use that to reply. Too distracting. Why?”

“I guess Beca didn’t tell you,” he said.

“I guess not?”

“Beca’s mother was killed by a teenage girl who was texting while driving. I guess I just worry. I could have lost Beca that day as well.”

Beca was bright red and looking down at the floor.

Chloe took a beat to take it all in. “I haven’t pushed Beca to share details. I promise I will be very careful. Would it be okay if I took her out for dessert after the dance? I was thinking of hot chocolate or ice cream.”

“That would be fine,” said Beca’s dad. “Sorry to give you a hard time. I’ve never dealt with Beca dating anyone.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior,” said Chloe.

“Dad, are you done?” asked Beca. “Because I’d really like to go to the dance before I die of embarrassment.”

“Can we take a photo?” asked Sheila.

“It’s okay with me if it’s okay with Beca,” said Chloe.

“If it will get us out of here, fine!” Beca exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

“You two look so cute in your sweaters,” said Sheila as she snapped away.

“Thanks,” said Chloe. “Can I give you my number so you can send me the pictures?”

“Sure,” said Sheila.

Once Chloe had given her info to Sheila, Beca asked, “Can we please go _now_?”

“We’re going,” said Chloe. “Goodbye, it was nice meeting you!”

“Likewise,” said Beca’s dad.

* * *

“So, that was awful,” said Beca, as she climbed into Chloe’s passenger seat.

“I take it your dad doesn’t know I’ve been driving you to school.”

“I’ve decided the less I tell him, the better,” said Beca. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my mom.”

“I’m a lot more sorry that your dad shared the whole story.”

“Well, that’s him. I’m trying to cut him some slack. He has hardly had to parent me in the last ten years. But, yeah, that kind of sucked. I suppose you figured out that my mom died in a car accident and I was in the car.”

“Yeah. Were you injured?” asked Chloe.

“Not a scratch on me. My airbag deployed, but hers didn’t.”

“I’m so, so sorry.”

“Thanks. My dad has me in grief counseling. I’m moving past some of the survivor’s guilt. I mostly just miss her right now.”

“I’m sure you do. If you’d rather skip the dance and just go somewhere and talk, we can do that,” said Chloe.

“No, let’s go to the dance. I’m already wearing the sweater.”

“Sounds good.”

* * *

They arrived at the dance and were immediately greeted by Stacie and Aubrey.

“Nice sweaters, you two,” said Stacie.

“I think yours are funnier,” said Beca.

Beca was wearing a green [sweater](https://ibb.co/YQ84H1M) with a stocking full of coal that said: “Naughty”. Chloe had the same green sweater with a stocking full of gifts that said: “Nice”. Aubrey had a [sweatshirt](https://ibb.co/2sMLFpy) on that said: “Where my HO’s at?!” with a picture of Santa. Stacie had a coordinating sweatshirt that simply said: “HO”.

“You’re probably right,” said Stacie.

Chloe walked around the dance, pointing out the snowflakes that her committee had made. “I made that one and that one,” she said.

“They’re really nice,” said Beca.

“Aubrey wanted to buy snowflake decorations.”

“That’s pretty silly, considering how easy it is to make paper snowflakes.”

“That’s what I said, and the committee voted my way,” said Chloe. She let out a squeal. “Let’s dance! I love this song!”

“You would,” said Beca, rolling her eyes.

“Does that mean you don’t want to dance?” asked Chloe.

“You with the puppy-dog eyes,” said Beca, shaking her head and letting Chloe lead her to the dance floor.

Once they were out on the dance floor, Beca really seemed to relax and enjoy herself. She finally asked Chloe if they could take a break after four or five more songs.

“I forget how hot dancing in a sweater was,” said Chloe, rolling up her sleeves as they grabbed drinks and sat down.

“Maybe next year it can be a holiday t-shirt theme,” said Beca.

“It’s not a bad idea,” said Chloe. “Maybe you could join the committee for the next dance.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“We’d love to have you.”

Beca shrugged.

Chloe took Beca to the cookie table and insisted on paying for both of their treats.

“I would have thought you’d go for the chocolate chip,” said Chloe.

“I think oatmeal raisin cookies have given me trust issues.”

“Common problem,” said Chloe.

Chloe managed to coax Beca onto the dance floor again when a slow song played.

“So, what are we?” Chloe asked as they swayed.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I really like you, Beca.”

“You mean…”

“I mean I would really like to be more than friends,” said Chloe.

“I’d like that too.”

Chloe let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “That’s great.”

“Yeah.”

As the song ended, the DJ picked up the pace and Beca asked to take a break again. Chloe led her to another area of the gym.

“Hey, Beca,” she said.

“What?”

Chloe pointed above her head. “I’m standing under the mistletoe!”

“You are _so_ cheesy.”

“You didn’t see the big sign over it?”

“I might have been too busy watching you,” said Beca, cheeks turning red.

“So, are you going to kiss me?”

“I’m not one to break tradition,” she said, giving Chloe a chaste kiss.

After they broke apart, Chloe went in for another kiss, deeper than the first.

“Get it, pipsqueak!” called a voice.

“Jesse, shut up!”

“I’m telling Mom and Francis!”

“For what?” asked Beca. “We were just kissing. Besides, if you say anything, I’ll tell them about—“

“Never mind,” said Jesse, cutting her off. He walked off with his friends.

“So, what did Jesse do?” asked Chloe.

“I have no idea,” said Beca. “But I like that he thinks I have dirt on him.”

Chloe convinced Beca to head back to the dance floor for a bit.

“You know, I think Mitchell-Beale sounds best,” said Chloe as she pulled Beca close during a slow song.

“So you _did_ look in the notebook!”

“You seemed so freaked out when I gave you the book, and I didn’t want to upset you any further.”

“Thanks,” said Beca.

The couple enjoyed a few more dances, mostly slow ones, before heading out for ice cream. They talked until the ice cream shop closed. Chloe gave Beca a long kiss on the porch as she dropped her off at home for the evening. They jumped back as they heard the front door open.

“What is this?” asked Beca’s dad.

“I was kissing my girlfriend, Dad,” said Beca.

They saw him open his mouth to say something before Beca’s stepmother stopped him.

“Francis, she’s fifteen years old.”

“But—“

“Would you have stopped Jesse?”

“Well, no…”

“Then we need to leave them alone,” said Sheila, shooting Beca a wink as she shut the door.

“Shit!” Beca exclaimed.

“Beca, it happens all the time.”

“No, it’s not that, although that was embarrassing.”

“Then what?” asked Chloe.

“After that, I can’t really call Sheila the stepmonster.”

Chloe laughed. “Should we…?”

“Dad and Sheila kinda ruined the moment.”

“Well, then, I suppose we will have to go on another date soon.”

“That would be great,” said Beca.

“Tomorrow evening?”

“Perfect.”

Chloe couldn’t help but steal a chaste kiss before Beca let herself into her house. She smiled to herself as she drove home, thinking about just how fortunate she’d been to grab the wrong notebook.


End file.
